horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Characters
Hybrids are those characters born of mixing human with another creature's blood, resulting in a Half-breed. While these individuals are unique, often presenting wondrous traits and abilities, they're not generally accepted in the wizarding world. Even in these dark times, witches and wizards remain apprehensive of the mixing of bloodlines in particularly towards inter-species breeding. While not all in Hogwarts agree with this decision, the headmaster decided to permit students of half-breed status into the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The result is ambiguity towards these individuals and in many cases severe discrimination when it comes to the awarding of exam scores. Not all students will appreciate their presence but others might be genuinely interested in discovering the variety in the world. All non-human characters however an exclusive feature reserved to members with VIP status and staff. VIP status can be acquired solely through activity within the cult. For every five characters, four students and one adult, a VIP member is privileged to have an additional sixth character, the non-human character. This rule applies to hybrid characters within Horcrux so Half-breeds are exclusive to VIP members and staff. Half-Giants Half-Giants are the children of a Giant and a Human, though it matters not who was the father and who the mother. Many of the physical traits of the giants are passed down to those children, such as their tall and broad build in addition to their brutish strength. Like Giants their skin is also spell-resistant making them more tolerable to the harmful effects of jinxes, hexes and curses. Below you find a list of Half-Giant characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Half-Goblin Half-Goblins are the children of a Goblin and a Human, though it's extremely rare to have them born of a Human father and a Goblin mother due to lethal complication in the birthing process. Half-Goblins are more clever than the average human and many present a natural talent for metalwork and financial affairs. They are unfortunately significantly shorter than the average human. Below you find a list of Half-Goblin characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Half-Hag Half-Hags are the children of a Hag mother and a Human father, though due to the mother's nature finding such a child reaching maturity is extremely rare. Half-Hags are females with a talent for wandless magic though will struggle with more complex magic such as Transfiguration and Healing spells. Half-Hags are natural potioneers with a fondness of potent poisons and agonizing toxic elixirs. Below you find a list of Half-Hag characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Half-Veela Half-Veela are the children of a Veela mother and a Human father, though only female offspring are known to have resulted from such relations. Half-Veela characters are envied for their beauty as men find them nearly irresistible. Half-Veela animagi will always take on the animal form of a bird, believed to be the inherited talent that came from the Veela talent to transform into bird-like creatures. Below you find a list of Half-Veela characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Half-Vampire Half-Vampires are the children of a Vampire and a Human, but it matters not what species serves what role in that match. Half-Vampires are recognized by their pale complexion and mildly exaggerated fangs though they can walk in the sunlight. Being spawn from a creature of the night, Half-Vampires can see in the dark and move without making even the slightest sound. Below you find a list of Half-Vampire characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Werewolf While technically not a half-breed, the true nature of werewolves is not yet understood in the time period of Horcrux and for that, they're wrongly categorized. Werewolves are witches or wizards afflicted with lycanthropy, transforming man into a wolf-like beast at the arrival of each full moon. Werewolves don't distinguish between friend or foe and simply follow their primal instincts to hunt. Below you find a list of Werewolf characters currently in play at Horcrux: * CHARACTER NAME Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Adult Characters Category:Non-Human Characters